Cruelty
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: Takes place in High School. Megan is being abused and raped by her father, and there's nothing she or her mother can do about it. What happens when Don finds out? Will love blossom? DonMegan DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NUMB3RS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

It was Monday again. The beginning of a new week, and the beginning of a new school day. Megan Reeves pulled into the school parking lot and parked her car in her usual parking space. Even though it was spring, Megan wore a turtleneck sweater, along with blue destroyed jeans to hide the bruises and cuts that her father had given her over the weekend. 

This happened to Megan practically every weekend, ever since she was a junior, and now she was a senior. Her father would always get drunk and beat her mother, and then began beating Megan too.

* * *

_One year ago..._

_Megan arrived back home from Terri's house, and set down her bag at the kitchen counter. Removing her shoes and her jacket, she started walking up the stairs. "Hi mom, hi dad." She didn't even bother to see the position that her mother was in. _

_Once Megan's father heard Megan's bedroom door shut, he turned to Megan's mother. _

_Up in Megan's room, she was doing her homework when she heard her mother's pained screams coming from downstairs. Running downstairs, she gasped at the sight she saw. Her father was beating mother with a belt, gashes all across her back. Running into the room, she shouted, "Dad stop it!"_

_By the look in her father's eyes, she knew that he wasn't going to give up that easily. He stumbled away from her mother, making it obvious that he was completely drunk. Still advancing towards Megan, she began to feel fear rush through her veins. _

_Megan's mother jumped up and grabbed her husband's arm, preventing him from going any further. "Please, don't hurt her! She's just a child!"_

_"Shut up, bitch, I can do what I want!" He pushed her onto the couch and began advancing towards his daughter once again._

_Paralyzed from fear, Megan could only watch her father walk towards her, his belt gripped tightly in his hand. _

_Now close enough to her, Megan's father reared his hand back and punched Megan in the face, causing her to stumble backwards into the wall as she gasped in pain. One punch in the gut caused her to collapse to the floor, winded as her father continued to kick, punch and whip her. _

* * *

Megan sniffled as tears began to pour down her face from the memories that were flooded in her mind. Thankfully, the sunglasses that she was wearing were covering the bruises around her eyes. The others that were on her face were carefully covered by makeup, which her mother lended her. She had tried to cover up the bruises around her eyes, but it didn't help any.

* * *

She once asked her mother why she stayed with her father. Her mother replied by saying, "Because I still love him. He may have done some bad things, but I still do love him. Love like that can't just disappear."Megan was completely terrified of her father, and often stayed at Terri's, who was the only person that knew about Megan's situation with her father. Terri had always begged Megan to move in with her, but Megan refused, since she didn't want to leave her mother alone with her father. She knew what he was capable of.

* * *

_Megan walked home from Terri's house, since she missed the bus. She knew that her father would be pissed at her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Even if she tried to avoid him, he would just beat her mother. And she couldn't let that happen. _

_Finally arriving at her house, she took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever was to happen next. Entering the house, she saw her mother laying on the floor, unconscious. Running over to her, she sighed in relief when she saw her chest slowly rise and fall. Footsteps could be heard as Megan turned around and came face to face with her father, who was fuming with anger. "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" _

_"I-I'm sorry." Megan said, practically cowering in his prescence. "I was at Terri's, and I missed the bus. There weren't any others, so I walked home."_

_"You little bitch." Her father spat. "You're going to pay for your tardiness."_

_Megan cried out in pain as he began to once again beat her. One kick at the ribs, and she heard a loud cracking sound. She knew that one of her ribs were now either cracked or broken, but there was nothing that she could do about it at the moment. _

_After ten minutes of her father beating her, she laid on the floor in immense pain, mostly from the two ribs that were now cracked. Thankfully, they weren't any of the ribs that affected the windpipes. Staring at her mother's unconscious body right next to hers, she heard a zipping sound. She fearfully turned around and saw her father unzipping his pants. _

_Her eyes grew wide with horror, and she tried to get up and run. Unfortunately, he saw what she was doing and slammed his elbow into her back, sending her to the ground once again. Dazed from her head hitting the floor, she felt herself being moved onto her back. Megan opened her eyes and saw her father enter her as she cried out in pain._

* * *

That was not the first time that he had done that to Megan, but sadly, no one was ever there to stop him. Stepping out of her car, she grabbed her bag and walked into the high school. Walking to her locker, she entered the combination and opened her locker. Taking the books that she needed, she walked away from her locked and almost bumped into Don Eppes. 

Don Eppes was the star of the baseball and the star quarterback of the football team, making him the most desirable jock in the whole highschool. All of the guys wanted to be him, and every girl wanted to date him, except for Terri, Megan and Amita Ramanujan, who was dating Don's brother, Charlie.

Megan was the head cheerleader. Thankfully, she could cover up the bruises and marks from being beaten. For her face, she just had to use a ton of makeup to cover the bruises around her eyes.

Terri was also on the cheerleading squad, and was always the one to help Megan put the makeup on for her face. She knew that she could always count on her for help.

"Sorry." Megan said quietly, and sniffled.  
Don grinned. "What's the matter, did your boyfriend dump you?"

Megan didn't even answer him, which was unusual for her. Usually, she had a witty comeback for Don's teasing. Don stared after her in confusion, but turned back to his locker.

Colby walked up to Don. "Hey Don."

"Hey Colby." David walked up to them. "Hey David."

David smiled in response, and Colby saw Megan walk down the hallway, seeing their previous encounter. "What's wrong with Reeves?"

Don shrugged. "Don't know... she didn't even have a witty comeback for me today."

"Whatever. We gotta get to class... I can't be late again." David said.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan walked down the hallway and met up with Terri at her locker. "Hey Terri."

"Hey Megan." Terri took in Megan's appearance. "Oh, Megan... not again."

They both started walking down the hallway to their first class and Megan said in a hushed tone, "It's getting harder for me to cover all of these bruises up. It's getting hotter every day, and I can't keep wearing turtlenecks and jeans."

Tears began welling up in her eyes, but thankfully, Terri couldn't see them because of her sunglasses.

"Megan, you have to convince your mom to get a divorce. If she doesn't, this will keep happening." Terri told her best friend.

Megan nodded in agreement. "I know. I've been trying, but my mom isn't budging."

* * *

Coincidentally, Megan was in all of her morning classes with Don, along with Terri, Colby and David. Megan walked into the classroom and sat in her seat, which was a couple seats up from Terri. Unfortunately for her, Don's assigned seat was right next to hers.

He walked into the room and sat in his seat, noticing the sunglasses that she was still wearing. "Why are you still wearing those damn sunglasses? Are you a vampire or something?"

"No." Was all she said.

"Well then take them off." Don told her. "It's not even that sunny out. All the windows are closed, its not like there's any sunlight in here."

Everyone in the classroom was now staring at them, and Megan was beginning to get aggrivated with Don. The teacher then entered the room, causing everyone to turn their attention away from Don and Megan. "Good morning, class. Lets open our textbooks to page 114."

* * *

The period only had five minutes remaining, and everyone was dying to get out of the classroom. The teacher was lecturing, and Megan was listening intently. Don turned to her and whispered, "Take the sunglasses off... they're getting kind of annoying."

"Well too bad." Megan spat at him, while jotting some notes down in her book, not even bothering to look up at him.

Don rolled his eyes. "Take them off, Reeves."

Terri was watching the whole scene, and getting worried that Megan was getting upset by Don nagging her and asking her to take her sunglasses off, which was the only protection she had from the whole school seeing that she was being abused.

"No." Megan said, her voice rising with anger.

"Take your sunglasses off." Don demanded.

This time, Megan's voice was loud and firm. "I said no! Now will you leave me the hell alone?"

Everyone was now staring at them, knowing that something was going to go wrong. They had never seen such a heated argument between the two of them. Sure, they teased each other and had some arguments, but never like this. Don, who was getting aggrivated by Megan's stubborness, grabbed the sunglasses off of her head, which revealed the purple and black bruises.

Terri gasped, knowing that this was like hell for Megan right now. "Oh no."

The bell rang, and everyone began exiting the room, still staring at Megan's face.

Megan, who was trying hard to hide the hurt and embarassement that she was feeling at the moment, tried to take the sunglasses back from Don, but he placed them out of her reach. After trying for a couple minutes to get them out of his grasp, she finally managed to pry his fingers open, and she placed them back on her head. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Terri, Colby, and David were now the only other ones in the room.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Don asked her, which got Megan very angry.

"Nothing happened, alright?" She practically screamed, causing everyone to jump a little. "You had no right to do that, especially not in front of the whole class!"

Terri walked up to Megan, and grasped her arm lightly. "Let's go, Megan... we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

Right before exiting, Terri walked back over to Don and said in a threatening tone, "Don't you dare do that to her again, do you hear me? She has gone through hell, and you're just making it worse. You have no idea what she's going through right now... so I suggest you stay out of it and leave Megan alone."

As Terri exited, Don, Colby and David stared in shock of what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Colby asked, more to himself than to Don and David.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch was over, Terri and Megan walked into their next class, which unfortunately, had Don, Colby and David in it as well. Walking right past Don, Megan instantly looked away while Terri sent a death glare at him, then walked over to her seat, which was right next to Megan.

Their teacher, Mr. Jackson, walked into the room. "Good afternoon, class. Today, I will be assigning each of you partners for a project that we will be working on. It will be mainly focused on law enforcement. You will have to do a presentation, poster, and essay by friday... so you have five days to finish. Alright... our first pair is Megan and Don."

Don's eyes were wide with surprise, while Terri's were wide with horror.

Megan raised her hand. "Mr. Jackson, can I please work with Terri on this project?"

"You've been working with Ms. Lake for practically every single project that we did over the year." Mr. Jackson said, and Megan sat down in defeat.

* * *

After everyone had been assigned their partners, they went to sit in their pairs. Colby was paired with Terri, while David was paired with the smartest girl in class, Sarah.

Megan, who was still angry at Don, refused to even look at him.

Don groaned. "Come on, you're not gonna stay mad at me forever, are you?"

Megan glared at him. "Mad? Me? No way. I was aggrivated when you made a stupid comment about hearing me sniffle. I was mad when you kept annoying me about taking off my sunglasses. Now, I'm furious that you actually pulled them off of my eyes to show my bruises!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarassed you in front of the class, but no one wears sunglasses when its not even sunny out." Don shot back.

Megan sighed. "Look... lets just work on the project after school so we can get it over with."

"Okay." Don agreed. "Can we work at your house? My house is being redone, and I can't walk in there until 5:30."

She hesitated. "How about we just work in the park? Its a nice day out."

Don looked at her, suspicious, and wanted to say something, but decided against it. He would just ask her about it later.

* * *

Megan and Don walked to the park after school, which wasn't too far from the school building. Sitting on the wooden bench, Megan whipped out her cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Don asked.

"My mom." She started dialing a number, and then put it to her ear. "I have to tell her that I'm at the park so she won't worry." Someone picked up on the other line. "Hi mom. I'm working with Don on a school project so I won't be home until 5:30." She paused, listening to her mother. "Yes, he's the school jock." Don smirked. "I'm at the park. Just tell Dad that I'll be home for dinner.. okay, bye."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's start working." Don said.

* * *

The two had been working on their project for about an hour, and Colby and Terri joined them. It was 5:00, and Colby had gotten them pizzas.

"Megan, can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Terri asked her, and Megan nodded.

The boys stared at them in confusion before shrugging. Megan and Terri walked to a nearby tree and asked, "Did Don say anything to you about today?"

Megan shook her head. "No. But he did apologize near the end of History class... I can't believe that he actually did that."

"Do you think that he'll say anything about it?" Terri asked.

"Honestly? I don't know." Megan told her. "I mean, he's nice enough not to get into other people's business, but its not everyday that you see a girl with bruises around her eyes."

Terri nodded her head in agreement and walked back over to the boys, who were talking about baseball. "So, how far are we on everything?"

"Well, we finished the research, so all we need to do is make a posterboard and type up the research paper." Colby explained.

Megan and Terri nodded, and Megan looked at her watch. "Oh crap, I have to go. My dad will flip if I'm late again." One look in her best friend's eyes, and Terri knew what Megan meant.

"Okay." Don said.

Terri sighed. "Guess I should be going home, too. We'll talk about the research paper tomorrow, Colby."

Colby nodded, and the two men walked Megan and Terri walk off in seperate directions. Don started walking in Megan's direction, but Colby stopped him. "Whoa, where do you think you're going? I thought we were gonna head to the baseball field, which is in the opposite direction."

"I'm gonna follow Megan home... make sure she's alright." Colby gave his friend a look. "Don't you think that it's a little weird? I mean, have you noticed all of the makeup she's been wearing? Megan hates makeup... except for eyeliner, but that's not the point. I think she's being abused or something."

"Her boyfriend probably just got a little rough with her. She'll get over it." Colby said, then grinned. "You like her, don't you. How do you know that she even wears eyeliner? Do you stare at her that much when she's cheerleading?"

Don scoffed. "No, I'm just a little worried about her. I can care, can't I? She's my History partner, and I can't have her not be able to help with the project. I'll fail History and then I won't be able to do sports!"

Colby shrugged. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid. I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Don knew where Megan lived, since he had lived on the same block ever since they were little. He and Megan used to be good friends until they started liking the opposite sex, and they just started ignoring and teasing each other. It's not that they hated each other, its just that they didn't really think of themselves as friends anymore. But when Senior year arrived, Don began to develop some feelings for Megan, which really bothered him. As a child, he never thought of her as more than a friend. In Middle school and most of High School, he only thought of her as a cheerleader.

It worried Don that someone might be hurting Megan, and for some reason, he suspected that it was her father. When Megan became a Junior, he noticed that when her dad came outside, he was always swaying, and whenever Don waved to him, he would just grunt and go back inside. Megan's father had changed ever since he quit his job.

Don snapped out of his thoughts when he arrived at Megan's house, which was huge compared to the other houses around their neighborhood. Sure, Don's house was pretty big, but Megan's was much larger. Hiding behind a bush across the street, Don peeked out behind it to see Megan walk into her house. Hoping she wouldn't spot him, Don quickly ran over to a window that was on the side of the house. Thankfully, it wasn't closed and Megan's mother was sitting in there, drinking some tea.

Megan entered the room. "Hey mom."

Her mother smiled. "Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Not very well." Megan stated, and her mother frowned. "Don discovered my bruises in class today. He took of my sunglasses, and he wouldn't give them back."

Her mother embraced her in a hug, while Megan started to cry. "Oh honey, everything will be okay... you just have to stay strong. Everyone will forget about it soon enough."

Megan sniffled. "What if they find out?"

"Then we'll handle it... together." Her mother said softly, trying to comfort her sad daughter.

They soon heard a loud crash in the other room, and they immediately knew what it meant. Megan's father was awake.

"Megan, go up to your room." Her mother said.

Megan nodded, and got up, and started running out of the room when she bumped into a large bulky man. Looking up, she saw her father glaring at her. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I-I..." Megan began, but he didn't let her finish.

He backhanded her in the face, causing her to stumble backwards, onto the floor. Don stared at what just happened in horror. He saw Megan's face as she spat out some blood in her hand.

He saw pure pain. Pain and hatred and sadness.

Don started searching his pockets for his cellphone, but remembered that he left it in his locker at school. "Damn it."

He heard the pained gasps and cries of Megan as her father continued to beat her. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

Don did the only thing that he could do.

Run.

* * *

The next day, Megan walked to her locker to gather her things for her first class. She now had fresh bruises and wounds that were covering her flesh, and unfortunately, there was a football game. Cheerleaders had to wear their uniform for the whole day when there are games to show school spirit, which really annoyed Megan. She had gotten new makeup to cover up the bruises on her face, so she didn't have to wear sunglasses. Looking in her mirror, she examined her face, and then noticed Don's reflection in the mirror.

Turning around in surprise, she gasped. "Don."

"We have to talk." He said.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, about the project, I think we might-"

Don cut her off. "You know thats not what I meant, Megan."

She sighed and turned away from him, getting things out of her locker. "There's nothing to talk about."

She closed her locker and started walking away, but Don followed her. "Yes there is... Megan, you can't just walk away from this."

"Watch me." Megan said as she walked away from him and into her first classroom.

* * *

Don hadn't talked to her for the rest of the day, except for History class and the occasional glances. When school was over, everyone was at their lockers, gathering up their things.

Megan stood at her locker with Terri waiting right beside her. Megan stuffed books into her bag, furious. "I can't believe that he's trying to pry my life open like its some kind of stupid game."

"Megan, I think you're overreacting a little." Terri said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, well lets see how you would feel if you're been raped and abused by your father!" Megan immediately regretted saying that. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I... I didn't mean it."

Terri smiled. "It's okay... I know you would never say something like that." Megan smiled apologetically. "We have to get to practice."

* * *

Megan and Terri were walking outside to the football field, where football and cheerleading practices were held. Megan and Terri walked over to where the cheerleaders were, waiting for their captain.

"Okay, lets try the first routine." Megan ordered.

All of the cheerleaders got into their positions, and the music began. All of the football players stopped what they were doing and watched them. Don was particularly watching Megan, and smiled.

Colby noticed this and grinned. "Looks like Don's got the hots for Reeves!"

"I do not!" Don objected, but inside him, he knew that Colby wasn't wrong.

He turned his gaze back to Megan, who met his gaze, but immediately looked away when their eyes met. Don knew that they needed to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

As the football players were getting out of their muddy jerseys to change into their clean ones, the cheerleaders were getting ready for the game by doing their hair and putting make-up on in the other room.

Colby nudged Don to get his attention. "So, when are you gonna ask Reeves out?"

Everyone turned their attention to Don and Colby, waiting to hear the answer.

"I'm not gonna ask her out." Don objected as he grabbed his helmet out of his locker. Don then noticed that everyone was listening to them, and he led Colby outside, so the others couldn't hear them. Making sure no one was around, Don whispered, "Megan's dad is abusing her."

Colby raised his eyebrows. "No way."

Don nodded. "I followed her home and I saw him practically beat her to death."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Colby asked, still getting over the news of Megan and her father.

Don sighed. "I didn't have my phone with me... but I can't keep letting that bastard beat her. Who knows how long he's been doing this."

Colby nodded, and noticed Megan and Terri walk past them. He nudged Don, and pointed to them, and Don walked over to Megan, grabbing her arm firmly. "We need to talk... now."

Megan winced at the close contact, but brushed the feeling away. "I told you that there's nothing to talk about, Don... now if you'll excuse me-"

Don stepped in front of her, preventing her from going any farther. "No... you can't keep holding all of this in. You have to do something about it."

Megan was on the verge of tears as she heard that, but looked at him, surprised. "How do you know?"

Terri and Colby had walked away from them, knowing that they shouldn't interfere. Don sighed. "I... followed you home yesterday. I saw what happened, Megan... I tried to get some help, but I didn't have my cellphone, and I... I just ran."

Megan was about to say something, but the football coach interrupted them by yelling across the field, "Reeves, Eppes, get going! The games starting in two minutes!"

* * *

One minute before the end, Don was running across the field to make the final touchdown. The home team was losing, but if Don made this touchdown, they would definitely win. Sprinting across the field with the football cradled in his arm, he could hear the loud cheering coming from the stands. This was their biggest game of the season, and he couldn't let his school down. His other fellow teammates were tackling the other team's members, allowing Don to run freely across the field. An opposing team member suddenly stepped in front of Don's path, preventing him from going any farther. 

The man was pretty tall for his age, but he still had muscle. "You're not going anywhere, kid."

"Sure about that?" Don smirked, and dove between the player's legs, easily fitting through. He immediately got back up, and made a dash to the end of the field, leaving the other player standing there in shock.

Grinning, Don finally reached the end, scoring the winning touchdown, and the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game. Cheering erupted from the crowd, and the cheerleaders and football players rushed out to congratulate Don.

"Hey, great job, man!" Colby said, slapping him playfully on the back.

Megan ran up to him and gave him a hug, which surprised Don, but he soon wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my god, you were amazing out there!"

Don ended the embrace, but he still had his hands molded to her hips. "Thanks." Without even thinking, Don pushed his lips against Megan's, and the people around them began to clap.

"Wooh, go Meg!" Terri cheered.

Megan and Don ended the kiss, both gasping for air. Don gazed into her dark emerald eyes, and he swore that he saw a hint of happiness in them. A smile spread across her face as Don kissed her cheek. She blushed, but didn't really care if anybody else saw.

A reporter came running up to Don. "Hey Don, how about a picture for the newspaper?"

Don nodded, and soon there were football players and cheerleaders surrounding him and Megan for the photo. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he held his football helmet in his other arm. A bright flash illuminated from the camera, causing everyone to wince as the photo was taken.

The reporter walked away and Alan walked up to Don, along with Charlie and Amita.

"Great job, Donnie! I'm so proud of you." Alan said excitedly, placing his hand on Don's shoulder.

Don smiled. "Thanks, Dad." He then remembered that Megan was still with him. "Oh, Dad, this is Megan Reeves."

Alan shook her hand. "Ah, Megan... Donnie has told us so much about you."

Megan turned to Don in surprise, and smirked. "Really."

"We-well, I-" Don stuttered, but was soon interrupted by Colby running up to them.

"You guys wanna go to the afterparty?" He asked Megan and Don.

Don nodded. "Yeah, sure." He turned to Megan. "You coming?"

Megan looked around nervously before saying, "Uh, yeah, I'll go."

She, Don, Colby, Terri and the other football players and cheerleaders began walking away from the field, and over to the parking lot. Don noticed the nervous look on Megan's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Megan answered. _I just hope that my mom will be too when my dad gets home tonight._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "Truly Madly Deeply"!

* * *

Megan and Don walked over to a silver convertible, and Don unlocked the doors, allowing him and Megan to enter the fancy car. Turning the car on, Don immediately put the top down. As he drove through the neighborhood to get to the party's location, Don couldn't help but admire Megans' beauty. 

Her long, brunette hair was blowing softly in the cool summer wind. Her soft emerald eyes glittered as the sun's rays hit them lightly, which cast a glow on Megan's face. Megan's tanned arms and legs were uncovered by her cheerleading uniform, the chilly winds causing goosebumps to rise on her soft flesh.

"Hey... you cold?" He asked her, noticing the goosebumps.

"No." She immediately said.

Don laughed. "Doesn't seem like your skin agrees with you, Meg."

She immediately looked down at her legs, and rubbed them with her palms, trying to make the goosebumps go away. As soon as he parked the car in the country club's parking lot, where the party was being held, he turned the car off. Stepping out of the car, he and Megan began walking towards the entrance, when Don removed his jacket from his upper body and placed it around Megan.

"Thanks." She said softly, smiling.

"No problem." He told her, but noticed that she was fidgeting with her hands, like she was nervous. "Are you okay?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He gave her a look. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm just worried, that's all." She told him.

"Well, doesn't your dad know that you're coming here?" Don asked her.

"Yeah." She said. "But... my mom... I'm just worried about her. I've never left her alone with him." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "What if he does something to her?"

Don looked at her sympathetically. "Do you want to go back?"

She shook her head. "No, its fine."

He embraced her in a hug. "Everything will be fine, Megan... everything will be okay.

* * *

Entering the country club, Don and Megan noticed that no one was in there. "That's weird... everyone's car is here. Where are they?" 

"Maybe they're in the back." Megan suggested.

As they opened the back doors to enter the patio, a cheer erupted from the back. Megan and Don soon saw that everyone was gathered around them, clapping happily.

"Hey, there he is! The man who's sending us to the championships!" Colby yelled out, and everyone cheered even more.

"Thanks, man!" Don said to Colby, who patted him on the back.

Terri ran up to Megan, and hugged her. "Alright, lets get this party started, shall we?"

* * *

Music was blasting through the speakers of the boombox that was placed on a table near the pool. Megan sat with Terri and the other cheerleaders, giggling loudly. As the laughter finally died down, Terri asked, "So, Megan... how are you and Don?" 

"It's only been a couple of hours, Terri, and you're already asking me about that?" Megan asked her friend.

Terri nodded. "Hey, all I'm saying is that you guys make a cute couple."

Megan laughed, and then saw Don sitting by the pool, only in his swimming trunks which he had with him in his bag. Megan gazed at Don's well toned body, her eyes traveling up and down. The muscles from his body were bulging, but not enough to look sickening like what bodybuilders have. A six-pack of abs wasn't a let down either. His dark hair was long, just hitting below his eyes, and his dark brown eyes were practically pitch black.

She walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey, stranger."

Don turned his head around, and smiled. "Hey... wanna join me?"

"Sure... I'll be right back." Megan said to him, and walked away to go change.

* * *

Five minutes later, Megan emerged from the club in a light, baby blue haltar bikini. The football player's eyes were cast on her, but she ignored them, her gaze fixed on Don, who's back was to her. Megan's hair was now down, instead of the common ponytail that the cheerleaders had. Finally reaching him, Megan sat down next to him, letting her feet drop into the lukewarm pool water. The pool was a distance away from the crowd, the music playing only lightly in both of their ears. The song, which was was now slow and rythmic, instead of loud and bouncy like the songs that were playing before. 

"Hey, you." Don greeted her, finally noticing her presence.They were by the deep end, the depth around ten feet. Megan soon stood up, removing her feet from the water. Don, who was confused, just kept staring at her as she stood by the end of the pool.

The song, Truly, Madly, Deeply, that Megan loved, came onto the radio.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. _

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. _

Smiling, she gazed at him, as she just kept standing. Don gazed at her, noticing how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Still smiling, she stepped more near the edge, close to falling over.

_I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply, do_

She then repeated the same words that he said to her, but with a more sultry tone. Almost hypnotic. "Wanna join me?"

As soon as she said that, she dove backwards into the water, creating a soft wave in the pool. He stood up and dove in, following her. Under the water, they swam over to the shallow end, about five feet. As she swam, Megan's legs moved gracefully through the water, creating slow currents. Her silky hair moved around her, floating like thread.

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_Because I am counting on a new beginning, a reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah_

Seconds later, Megan and Don came up for breath, now being able to stand in the water.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

Megan and Don gazed at each other, the moon casting a soft glow on the pool, as well as their dripping wet bodies. As they drifted closer to each other, their bodies became intertwined in the shallow pool, their lips meeting in a passionate, but soft kiss.

_I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I've been so busy with school and everything that I haven't had enough time to update all of my stories. Thank you so much for the reviews, but sadly, I've had about 2000 readers, and not alot of reviews. Please R&R!!!

* * *

Megan arrived at her house in Don's car, her hair still damp from the pool. "I had a great time tonight." 

Don smiled. "Me too." He glanced at her house. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Megan told him.

Don leaned in slowly, and their lips locked once again. As they ended the kiss, Megan smiled lightly. "I have to go."

Don nodded as she got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I've got something planned for us... so, I'll pick you up at ten."

"Can't wait!" Megan said, and watched as he drove away.

Sighing, she opened the front door, entering her pitch-black house. Her hand reached the light switch, flicking all of the lights on. Megan sighed in relief as she saw her father passed out on the couch once again, and could hear her mother talking on the phone upstairs.

Flicking the lights back of, Megan slowly crept up the stairs, careful not to wake her father. She entered her room and placed her bag down.

"Megan, sweetie, is that you?" Her mother called out, but low enough to not wake Megan's father.

Megan walked into her mother's room. "Yeah... sorry I didn't call, I was at the football party."

Her mom smiled. "Oh, how did the game go?"

"It was great! The team won, and me and Don are going out now." She said quickly.

Her mom raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You and Don? The jock that you utterly despise?"

"Past tense now, Mom." Megan told her. "He's so sweet, and funny, and-"

Megan's Mom held her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, I get it. You really like him."

"So... what happened with you and Dad?" Megan suddenly asked.

"Nothing, really... he came home drunk, as usual. But for some reason, he didn't really care about anything tonight. He just went straight to the couch and fell asleep watching T.V." Megan's mother explained.

Megan frowned. "That's weird." Her mother nodded in agreement. "Mom, I know that you don't want to hear this, but... you really should divorce dad. He's been making our lives a living hell, and I know that you get really aggrivated with me because I say it alot, but-"

"I know, honey." Her mom said softly. "I called our lawyer yesterday... I filed a divorce. I just haven't told your father yet, that's all."

"Why not?" Megan wondered.

She sighed. "Because you know how he can get when he hears things like that. I just want to make sure that the Judge will allow us to be divorced when we go to court for it. He doesn't necessarily have to be present, given the circumstances."

Megan looked confused. "What do you mean? You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Sweetie, I had to. I had no other reason for the divorce. Abuse should be enough to win us the case." Megan immediately looked away from her mother. "Megan... what's wrong?"

"Mom... abuse isn't the only thing that he's been doing." Megan whispered, and her mom looked confused. "He's been raping me, mom."

Her mom's face was showing pure horror. "W-What? Wh-When did this... when did this happen?"

Megan shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes. But she fought them back. "For a while... I just never told anybody except for Terri."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Megan's mom embraced her in a warm hug, and Megan finally let the tears fall. "It's going to be alright... tomorrow, we'll go to the Judge, and get this all sorted out."

"You promise?" Megan asked, sniffling.

She nodded. "Yeah... I do."

* * *

Megan awoke the next morning, the sun shining brightly on her face. She heard mumbling from downstairs, and creeped over to the staircase to see who it was. She figured it was her father, and she was right. Walking groggily around the kitchen, he opened and closed the cabinets, as if searching for something. Finally taking something out, she noticed that it was medicine. 

_Probably for his bulging headache that he's having right now. Serves him right. _

Walking back into her room, she noticed that the clock read 9:30.

_Crap! Don's going to be here in thirty minutes! _Megan immediately opened her closet, and picket out a baby blue haltar top, along with destroyed denim shorts. Quickly putting on makeup, she smiled in satisfaction of her appearance.

A loud honk was heard, and Megan immediately rushed into her mom's room. "Mom, I'm gonna go out with Don today. I'll be back by three, okay?"

"Okay, but don't forget about the appointment!" Her mom said, and Megan nodded.

Megan ran downstairs, putting flip flops on and grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" Her dad asked her.

Megan cowered once again in his prescence. "I'm going out with Don Eppes."

"Eppes?!" He bellowed. "Are you talking about that idiotic jock that thinks he's all that?"

"Dad!" Megan scolded him. "You don't know what you're talking about. I have to go!"

She ran outside, shutting the door in his face. A low growl emanated from his throat. _That slut sure is gonna get it tonight._

* * *

Megan stepped into Don's car, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "So, where are we going?" 

Don smiled. "There's a party at Colby's house. I thought you might want to go!"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You okay? I thought that you'd be exited." Don said, a little hurt and confused.

"I am, I'm just a little distracted, that's all." He gave her a look, telling her to explain. "My mom is filing for a divorce."

"That's great!" Don told her.

Megan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know... I'm just... I'm so happy that he'll finally be out of my life."

Don wrapped her in a hug. "You sure that you're okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah... I'm fine."

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the house quietly, Megan glanced at the clock, and was shocked to see that it was already four o' clock. Running up to her room, she ran over to the window to see Don looking up at her, smiling and waving. Smiling, she blew him a kiss, which made Don smile even more.

"What are you doing?" A gruff voice asked Megan, and to her horror, she turned to see her father standing there, with fury in his eyes.

Megan got up and moved away from the window. "Nothing."

Don, who was watching the encounter, hid so he couldn't be seen from the window. He knew that Megan would be in trouble, and he knew the consequences. Don also knew that he couldn't take on Megan's father himself. Whipping out his cellphone, he dialed 911.

"911, What's your emergency?"

* * *

"I don't want you seeing that Eppes kid again." Megan's father said to her.

"Why the hell not?" Megan asked him. "I love him, Dad!"  
He suddenly connected his hand with her face, the slapping sound echoing throughout the room. "You will do what I tell you."

Megan nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

A sickly grin came to his face. "Now... let's have some fun."

He shoved Megan, causing her to fall onto the floor, landing on her arm. She cried out in pain, but immediately cut it short, knowing that she would be punished even more if she made any sounds. Pinning her to the ground, he ripped her shirt off, his hands traveling up and down her body. "God, you get more beautiful every day."

Megan felt like she was going to be sick when she heard those words. She had expected to hear them from Don, not her own father. She heard a zipping sound, and she closed her eyes. _God, not again._

Megan's door slammed open, and police officers came running in, their guns pointed at Megan's father. "Freeze! Get your hands up."

Caught by surprise, his hands flew up, and Megan was able to wriggle out from under him, and into Don's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" Don asked her, concerned. All Megan could do was cry, and Don held her close. "It's okay... everything's going to be okay."

"Mr. Reeves, you're under arrest for sexual assault, battery and abuse." An officer announced and slapped handcuffs on his hands. "You have the right to remain silent."

Megan's father glared at her and Don, causing Don to tighten his grip on Megan, before he was escorted out by the police officers. "We have to get you to the hospital, Megan."

She shook her head. "No... I don't want to go there."

"Meg, you have to." Don told her. "Please, for me."

Megan sighed and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Again, sorry for the short chapter and REALLY late update! So much schoolwork and stuff to do. Please R&R! 

Also, please vote on my poll, which is on my bio page. THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

_"What are you doing?" A gruff voice asked Megan, and to her horror, she turned to see her father standing there, with fury in his eyes._

_Megan got up and moved away from the window. "Nothing."_

_Don, who was watching the encounter, hid so he couldn't be seen from the window. He knew that Megan would be in trouble, and he knew the consequences. Don also knew that he couldn't take on Megan's father himself. Whipping out his cellphone, he dialed 911. _

_"911, What's your emergency?"_

* * *

_"I don't want you seeing that Eppes kid again." Megan's father said to her._

_"Why the hell not?" Megan asked him. "I love him, Dad!"_

_He suddenly connected his hand with her face, the slapping sound echoing throughout the room. "You will do what I tell you."_

* * *

_Megan's door slammed open, and police officers came running in, their guns pointed at Megan's father. "Freeze! Get your hands up."_

_Caught by surprise, his hands flew up, and Megan was able to wriggle out from under him, and into Don's waiting arms._

_"Are you okay?" Don asked her, concerned. All Megan could do was cry, and Don held her close. "It's okay... everything's going to be okay."_

_"Mr. Reeves, you're under arrest for sexual assault, battery and abuse." An officer announced and slapped handcuffs on his hands. "You have the right to remain silent."_

_Megan's father glared at her and Don, causing Don to tighten his grip on Megan, before he was escorted out by the police officers. "We have to get you to the hospital, Megan."_

_She shook her head. "No... I don't want to go there."_

_"Meg, you have to." Don told her. "Please, for me."_

_Megan sighed and nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

Megan's eyes opened slowly, her vision still a little blurry. Glancing around at her surroundings, she noticed that she was in a hospital room, easily noticed by the large medical equipment around her, connecting somewhere to her body. 

Sitting up, she felt a light weight on her arm and looked over to see Don's hand intertwined in hers, with his head resting right next to their hands. She could hear the slight snore coming from his nose, and she giggled softly. Bending down, she winced at the pain from her ribs, but kept going.

As her mouth came inches away from his ear, she whispered to him softly, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

A groan escaped his lips. "Five more minutes, mom."

Megan chuckled and ran her hands through his dark locks. "Donnie, it's time to wake up." Finally thinking of something, she leaned close to him once again. "Don, if you don't wake up, you're going to have to listen to Charlie and his math algorithims."

Suddenly, Don's eyes were wide open. "I'm up, I'm up." Finally realizing where he was, he turned to Megan to see her smiling. "Hey, how are you feeling."

"I'm okay." Megan sat back up. "I'm just sore."

"Are you sure?" Don asked. "I mean, you looked a little beat up last night when we came in."

Megan's eyes suddenly grew dark at the mention of the past events. "I'm fine."

Don finally realized what he said, and he frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay." Megan sighed. "I'm just grateful that you were there to call for help. I don't know if I could've lasted another day with him."

"Well, I have a feeling that he's going to be locked up for a really long time." Don assured her, and placed his arm around her shoulders, careful not to hurt her. "I mean, he's got alot on his record."  
Megan nodded. "So... when do I get to leave?"

"Well, the doctor said that you need to stay for a couple of days, just for observation, and then you'll be able to come back home and probably go back to school." Don smiled. "Terri's been worried sick about you. She's been calling practically every hour to make sure that you're okay."

Megan laughed softly. "Well, that's Terri." She suddenly frowned. "Does anybody else know about this besides you and Terri?"

Don shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, I told Colby, but I told him not to tell anybody. I'm pretty sure that he won't tell anybody about what happened with you."

Nodding, Megan smiled. "Good."

A female doctor entered the room, very noticable by the loud clicking that her heels made. "Glad to see that you're awake, Ms. Reeves." Megan smiled. "We've been worried sick about you." Picking up the clipboard that sat on the edge of the bed, the Doctor read it carefully. "Ms. Reeves, I'm Dr. Williams, I'm the doctor looking over your case."

"So, when do I get to go home, Doc?" Megan asked her, and Dr. Williams chuckled lightly.

"You're going to have to stay for a couple days more, I'm sorry to say. You've had quite alot of injuries, and we'd like to observe you, just to make sure that they're healing okay." Dr. Williams glanced at the chart.

"Umm, I'm going to go and get some coffee." Don told them, and got up, but looked over at Dr. Williams. "She can have coffee, right?"

Dr. Williams nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Leaning down, Don placed a soft kiss on Megan's lips before leaving the room.  
Dr. Williams smiled. "You're a very lucky woman, Megan. He seems to really care about you."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't always like that." Megan said, grinning. "We used to hate each other's guts."

"So, what changed?" Dr. Williams asked her, sitting down in the chair that Don was sitting in.

"We were in class, and well... Don kind of saw my bruises... and he got suspicious." Megan looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting with her hospital bracelet. "We were working on a school project together, and he... found out about my father."

Dr. Williams nodded. "So it was your father who did this to you?"

A lone tear fell down from Megan's eye, and she nodded lightly. "Yes." Feeling the salty tear run down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "I just... I didn't know how to stop it."

"Don't think that this is your fault, Megan... because it isn't." Dr. Williams sighed. "None of it is."

* * *

Please view my poll, and R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

_"I'm okay." Megan sat back up. "I'm just sore."_

_"Are you sure?" Don asked. "I mean, you looked a little beat up last night when we came in."_

_Megan's eyes suddenly grew dark at the mention of the past events. "I'm fine." _

_Don finally realized what he said, and he frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"_

_"No, it's okay." Megan sighed. "I'm just grateful that you were there to call for help. I don't know if I could've lasted another day with him."_

* * *

"Alright, I'll be right back." Leaning down, Don placed a soft kiss on Megan's lips before leaving the room.

_Dr. Williams smiled. "You're a very lucky woman, Megan. He seems to really care about you."_

_"Yeah, well, it wasn't always like that." Megan said, grinning. "We used to hate each other's guts."_

_"So, what changed?" Dr. Williams asked her, sitting down in the chair that Don was sitting in. _

_"We were in class, and well... Don kind of saw my bruises... and he got suspicious." Megan looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting with her hospital bracelet. "We were working on a school project together, and he... found out about my father."_

_Dr. Williams nodded. "So it was your father who did this to you?"_

_A lone tear fell down from Megan's eye, and she nodded lightly. "Yes." Feeling the salty tear run down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "I just... I didn't know how to stop it."_

_"Don't think that this is your fault, Megan... because it isn't." Dr. Williams sighed. "None of it is."_

* * *

Megan sat in her hospital bed, laughing with Terri. Don sat in the room along with Colby. 

"So, Megan, where's your mom?" Terri asked Megan, who immediately frowned. "Did... did he-"

Megan shook her head. "No, no. I just... I haven't talked to her since..." A sob escaped Megan's throat, and Terri rubbed her back lightly, trying to comfort her. "She hasn't come to see me yet."

Terri nodded. "She'll be here, Megan... don't worry."

A knock was heard at the door, and Alan entered. "Hello, Megan."

"Hi, Mr. Eppes." Megan said, her voice scratchy. "Thanks so much for coming."

"It's my pleasure, Megan." Alan walked over to Megan's bed and sat down in the chair. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Megan sighed. "I'm fine. I just wish that my mother was here."

"Well, it looks like your wish just came true." Colby said, and glanced over at the door where Megan's mother was standing.

"Mom." Megan gasped.

Alan got up and walked over to her. "Hi, you must be Megan's mother. I'm Alan Eppes, Don's father." He held his hand out, which she gladly shook.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Valerie." She said, smiling.

Sighing, Alan looked back at Don and the others. "Why don't we give Megan and her mother some time alone."

Nodding, Don walked over to Megan and kissed her cheek before leaving along with Terry and Colby. As soon as the door closed, Valerie made her way over to Megan's bed. Sitting down on the side of the bed, she looked at Megan. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It's o-" Megan began.

"No, it's not." Valerie said, shaking her head. "I should've divorced your father when I had the chance. I never meant for you to get involved in this."

Megan nodded. "I'm just glad that he didn't do anything to you."

Valerie smiled and wrapped her arms around Megan tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Megan said softly.

* * *

So sorry that it's so short, but I was out of ideas. If you have any, please tell me them in your reviews and I will definitely consider them! Please R&R!! 


	11. Chapter 11

_Megan sighed. "I'm fine. I just wish that my mother was here." _

_"Well, it looks like your wish just came true." Colby said, and glanced over at the door where Megan's mother was standing. _

_"Mom." Megan gasped._

* * *

_Sitting down on the side of the bed, she looked at Megan. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." _

_"It's o-" Megan began._

_"No, it's not." Valerie said, shaking her head. "I should've divorced your father when I had the chance. I never meant for you to get involved in this." _

_Megan nodded. "I'm just glad that he didn't do anything to you."_

_Valerie smiled and wrapped her arms around Megan tightly. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Megan said softly._

* * *

_Two weeks later._

As everybody sat down in the courtroom, Megan grasped the seat handles hard, her knuckles turning pure white.

Why the hell did she feel this way?

Her brain felt like it was being overloaded with memories and flashbacks of her father. Her heart felt like it was being punched by someone. Butterflies that fluttered like maniacs in her stomach. Megan almost wanted to just get this whole deal over with here and now. But she knew that it would take much longer than one trial to put her father away.

_Did she love him? _

That was a question that she had been asking herself for the past four hours, ever since she walked out of the hospital and on her way to a decision that could affect the rest of her life.

Should she love someone that has tried to harm her and has succeeded many times? Should she love an animal like him?

"Megan, you okay?" Don asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine... I was just... thinking about things, that's all."

Don smiled softly and took her delicate hand in his and squeezed it gently. He could tell that she was worried. "Hey... everything is going to be okay. Your father is going to be put away for good... I will make sure of that."

"You're so sweet." Megan rested her head on Don's shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve an amazing boyfriend like you?" Don grinned and kissed her forehead. "Is my mother here?"

"Yeah." Don told her and she looked up, trying to find her in the crowd. "She'll be here in a minute... she just had to go talk to the Judge."

Megan looked at him, confused. What in the world would she talk to the Judge for? "Why?"

Don shrugged. "I don't know. She just said that she had to talk to him."

Before Megan could say something, she was interrupted by the sheriff's voice resounding through the room.

Court had begun.

* * *

Megan stood up nervously, her fingers delicately fiddling with the hospital bracelet that she still had to wear. She had been called up to the stand.

She had seen people interrogate others on shows, but never in real life. And now, she was going to witness it... face to face.

Her father's lawyer was standing in front of her.

Steven Sandaron.

Megan glared at him. She had always hated that man. She never really knew why... but she did.

"Miss Reeves... you have claimed to be sexually assaulted by your father multiple times. Is that true?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

Steven walked a couple of steps and then turned to look at her. "Why did you not report the assaults earlier? Why not long ago when they first started?" He looked down at the packet of papers that he was holding in his hand. "It says here that they started your junior year."

"I was scared." Megan stated bluntly. "Who wouldn't be? I thought that if I told someone, he would kill me and my mother."

Megan locked eyes with her father, who was sitting a distance away from her, his hands cuffed to the seat. She felt like she wasn't able to move here eyes. It was like he had her hypnotized under his twisted spell.

"Ms. Reeves!" Steven said, and Megan blinked, tearing her eyes away from her father. "I asked you a question."

"Sorry... what was it?" She asked him.

Steven stared at her. "Do you love your father?"

Megan opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Nothing at all. A moment passed, and still she said nothing.  
"It is a simple question, Miss Reeves... do you love your father or not?" Steven asked her once again.

He was right. It was a simple question. One question that she had to answer for the jury. So why couldn't she answer it? Was it really this hard for her? So, she followed what her heart was telling her.

"Yes... yes. I still love him."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the late update. Computer crashed again, had to get a new computer. Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

_"You're so sweet." Megan rested her head on Don's shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve an amazing boyfriend like you?" Don grinned and kissed her forehead. "Is my mother here?" _

_"Yeah." Don told her and she looked up, trying to find her in the crowd. "She'll be here in a minute... she just had to go talk to the Judge."_

_Megan looked at him, confused. What in the world would she talk to the Judge for? "Why?"_

_Don shrugged. "I don't know. She just said that she had to talk to him." _

_Before Megan could say something, she was interrupted by the sheriff's voice resounding through the room. _

_Court had begun._

* * *

_Steven Sandaron._

_Megan glared at him. She had always hated that man. She never really knew why... but she did._

* * *

_Steven stared at her. "Do you love your father?"_

_Megan opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Nothing at all. A moment passed, and still she said nothing.  
"It is a simple question, Miss Reeves... do you love your father or not?" Steven asked her once again. _

_He was right. It was a simple question. One question that she had to answer for the jury. So why couldn't she answer it? Was it really this hard for her? So, she followed what her heart was telling her.  
"Yes... yes. I still love him."_

* * *

She knew that the people in the courtroom probably thought that she was crazy when she said that. Why would an innocent, battered girl still love the animal that put her in that weak position?

It was simple.

Megan remembered the man he used to be. The one that would always play catch with her outside, take her to the park or bake cookies with her when she was feeling sad. He used to be her hero, her role model. The one that she would always look up to and go to whenever she needed help with something. But that man was long gone by now. Now, instead of the kind, caring, gentle man, her father was now, agressive, rude and careless. His antics had ruined two years of her life though, and she was not going to let him ruin anymore of it.

She had to put him away for good.

"Court will resume in two hours as the jury decides the verdict."

* * *

Outside of the courtroom, Megan and the others sat in the lounge, anxiously awaiting the end of the two hours that were slowly passing by. Megan was so glad that she had everybody there to support her, but yet, she felt guilty. Guilty that she had to put everybody through so much. Terri, Don and Megan's mother sat next to Megan, quietly sipping coffee.

Terri had been called up to the stand to testify against Megan's father, and she had gladly agreed. She knew that she had to help her friend and that she had to do whatever was in her power to keep Megan as safe as possible. She and Megan were like sisters. Although at times they didn't get along and were often complete opposites with many things, Terri knew that Megan and her were a perfect match for an amazing friendship. Ever since the ordeal with Megans' father, Terri had grown increasingly cautious and protective around Megan, knowing that she had to protect her friend.

Megan knew that it was probably hard for Terri to go up onto the stand, especially since they both knew that what she would say could easily switch the fate of her father's life.

Megan glanced over to Don, and smiled lightly, watching him sleep silently, his empty coffee cup dangling from his calloused hands. He had noticeable bags under his eyes, and his body seemed stiff and tense.

Don had been her night in shining armour, as Terri would put it. Although Don could be stubborn at times and may try to show off too much, he was at the same time, sweet, caring and incredibly cute in his own way.

She didn't really know what else to say about him. No words could describe how perfect Don was. Although everybody says that nothing and nobody is perfect, Megan knew that he was absolutely perfect to her. The way that he would shake his brown, shaggy hair after he removed his football helmet after a hard work at practice, or the way he would snuggle up with her at night during a movie and kiss her forehead randomly for no particular reason.

She loved Don, and she knew that Don realized that, which was so amazing about him. Don would always know what she was thinking and how she was feeling.

She just hoped that Don loved her back too.

Megan was snapped out of her thoughts by her mom tapping her softly on the shoulder. "Megan... Megan, sweetie."

"Huh?" She responded, jolting out of her slightly catatonic state.

"There's... something that I needed... to talk to you about." Her mother said quietly, hoping to not wake up Don or Terri, who were resting quietly near them. "Earlier, before court began, I went to go talk to the judge."

"Yeah, I know." Megan said, and her mother looked confused. "Don told me that you went."

Megan's mother, Valerie nodded. "Well... back to the point. I went to go talk to him about... you, and this... situation that we're in right now." She sighed and paused for a moment, but then continued. "He knew that your father would be found guilty, but he wasn't certain for how long he would be put there... so... he wants us to be put in the Witness Protection Program."

Megan stared at her mother with an emotion that she couldn't even describe. "The... Witness Protection Program?"

Valerie nodded. "Yes."

"But... but we're not even witnesses... we're victims." Megan said.

"True, but the Judge feels that we need to be protected from your father if and when he is released from jail." Valerie's voice grew into a whisper. "You know that he'll come after us again."

Tears began to form in Megan's eyes, which went noticed by Valerie. "I'm not doing it."

Valerie looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

Megan stood up and faced her mother. "I'm not going into the program! I have worked too damn hard to have my life like this, I am not going to throw it away just because my father wants to hurt us!"

"Megan, sweetie, this is for your own good." Valerie said, trying to calm Megan down when she saw people beginning to stare.

A baliff walked out into the lobby. "Court will resume in five minutes."

As he exited, Valerie stood up next to Megan and held her tightly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

* * *

I'm sorry if the Witness Protection Program thing didn't make much sense, but I had to find something to put in my story, haha.

Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last chapter, so I hope that everyone will leave reviews for my story so I can know what you guys think of it! Please tell me what you think!

**TVHollywoodDiva: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I'm hoping to see your review for my next chapter!

**luvnumb3rs:** I am so glad that you have been my reviewing my chapters, you are now my favorite reader! =]

* * *

Megan, Terri, Don and her mother, Valerie, sat down in the courtroom as the session began again. Although the voice of the Judge was currently speaking, Megan could hear none of it. Her mind was in its own catatonic state. Thinking about the fact that the Judge wanted her to be put in the Witness Protection Program when she didn't even need to be. It would deprive her of friends, school, and the rest of her life. She would be trapped in a cage. A cage in which she could not escape from.

The Judge's last words struck her out of her state. "And what is the jury's decision?"

One of the jurers stood, as all eyes rested on him. "Guilty."

Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the courtroom as everyone stood.

"Jonathon Mason Reeves will be charged with multiple charges of assault, sexual assault, battery and domestic abuse." The Judge announced.

"Damn it!" Everyone turned to see who spoke those words. Steve Sandaron, Jon Reeves' lawyer. "I knew this would happen!"

As guards walked over to Jon and placed him in handcuffs, Jon immediately shouted something that nobody expected to hear. "You idiot, you said that this wouldn't happen! You knew all this time and you never told me!"

Steve shook his head. "Idiot. Do you realize what you just did?!"

"You're saying that you knew about all of this the whole time and you never did anything?!" Valerie yelled at Steve, furious. Megan placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her back. "You bastard... I knew that I never should have trusted you."

The Judge motioned for two more guards, who walked over to Steve, grabbing his arms. "Steve Sandaron, there will be a court order for the accusation of your knowledge of this abuse case. Baliffs, take these two into custody."

* * *

Megan, Don, Terri and Valerie exited the courthouse, and stopped at the large amount of steps that led to a beautiful park across the street.

Valerie turned to Megan and embraced her in a hug. "We did it, sweetie. We put him away for a long time."

Megan smiled, glad it was finally over. She could finally get back to her life, and not have to worry about the pain that she had to face everyday.

"I have to go back to work sweetie. Do you think you'll be able to get around on your own for today?" Valerie asked her daughter, still a little concerned.

Megan nodded, and Don wrapped his arm around Megan's shoulders. "I think she'll be fine. We'll look out for her for you, Mrs. Reeves."

Smiling, Valerie gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Don. I don't know what Megan would have done without you." She then turned to Terri. "And you too, Terri. I'm just so glad that she has such an amazing friend by her side."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Reeves. You know I'll always be there for you guys." Terri told her.

Placing a soft kiss on Terri's forehead, Valerie smiled, waving goodbye as she walked back to where she was parked.

Heaving a sigh of relief, ran her hand through her chocolate hair, its waves luscious and full. Terri turned to face Megan. "Hey, I think I'll leave you two alone for a while. Call me tonight, alright?"

"Alright." Megan agreed, and Terri waved goodbye to both of them. She then turned around and began making her way to her car. "Terri, wait." Megan shouted, and Terri turned around, wondering what she wanted. Running over to Terri, Megan embraced her in a tight hug. After holding it for a few seconds, she finally released Terri from her grasp. "Thank you so much. Thank you so much for being there for me when I needed you."

"Hey, like I said to your mom. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. That's what friends do." Terri said to her. "Now, you go. Have some alone time with Don. You guys need it."

Megan grinned, and gave her friend one last hug before running back over to Don, their hands immediately intertwining together.

"Come on." He began walking, leading the way, his hand tugging hers. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

The air was slightly chilly, but not cold enough to wear a jacket. Autumn leaves began to fall from above, landing on the concrete ever so lightly. The changing of the leaves from a forest green to auburn, rose, dandelion and crimson signaled the coming of fall. Megan and Don walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, other pedestrians passing by every so often.

"I'm glad this is over." Don spoke, breaking the silence between them that had been continuing on for quite some time.

Megan nodded in agreement. "Me too."

They arrived at one of the many benches, and sat down. Don placed his arm around Megan's shoulder, while she rested her head on his chest. The warmth of his body radiated onto her, warming her up completely.

As she gazed out onto the lake, the sun setting behind it, she whispered, "I'd never thought that I'd be able to testify against my father. To put him away for good."

"But you did." Don told her. "And that's all that matters now. He won't be around to hurt you or your mother anymore. You're safe."

Smiling, Megan looked up at Don with wondrous and loving eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you? I don't know what I could've done without you."

Don placed a loving kiss on her lips, leaving a tingling sensation to rush throughout her body. "All you had to do was be yourself." He gazed into her emerald irises, a new sensation running through his veins. "I love you."

He saw a flash of mixed expressions in her eyes. First shock. Then excitement. And then something that he couldn't quite make out. He then realized though what it was when she locked her lips with his. "I love you too, Don."


End file.
